Who Caught Who?
by Valkyria Raven
Summary: Birthday Fic. for Wynja. After an accident, Robin started acting weird and started teasing Slade. Slade is not amused and thinks it's about time to teach his little bird a lesson.


Valkyria: Hello guys, ducklings and whoever else is reading this. I am doubly happy for this drabble.

Firstly because it is my first Teen Titans Sladin fic (yeah)

And

Second because it is my gift for our beloved Mama Duckling AKA Wynja for her birthday. Happy birthday!

Warnings: OOC Robin, Slash with Slade and creature fic.

Also English is not my mother tongue. I am still learning, so please excuse any mistakes you may find. I used spell and grammar check but you never know.

Enjoy!

* * *

Who caught Who?

He was running through the darkness. Adrenalin was fueling his body making him go faster and faster. He knew he should be afraid but he couldn't even master an ounce of that emotion.

Instead he was feeling excitement and anticipation. For what?

For the hunter to catch him of course.

He had finally found a worthy mate. He was so excited about it. But first his mate had to catch him and prove his worth.

He jumped onto a nearby branch and he started jumping from tree to tree, hoping that would give him an advantage and hopefully enrage his hunter more.

An insane giggle escaped his mouth and his eyes widened at that. He was hoping to use the darkness as a cover in order to prolong the hunting but he just had to giggle. Damn the incubus inside of him.

_Wait….What?_

_OK. Let me explain for those of you who are wondering_.

**FLASHBACK**

**It was a cold Halloween night. Cliché I know.**

**In order to make a long story short, Raven was trying out some new spells and that night was perfect for that. That's why she had asked her team not to bother her. However our cute green Beast Boy friend didn't listen as usual. She interrupted her during a very important Blood ritual she was performing. **

**Robin being the hero he was, pushed BB out of the way just in time to be hit with the backlash of the spell and the result…..**

**He bonded himself and Raven as siblings and he turned himself into a demon. However for some reason instead of turning him into a half-demon like Raven, he turned him into fully-fledged incubus demon.**

**Physically he hadn't changed much. Robin was already a very handsome human and the demonic genes only enhanced his natural beauty and agility. **

**However one thing that did change was Robin's attitude. He still kicked butt and chased bad guys however when he saw a cute guy….**

**Take Red X for instance.**

"**Freeze!" Cyborg shouted which caused the thief to freeze with a small grocery bag that it was doubtful that it contained groceries.**

"**Hey guys! What's up?" the thief asked trying and failing to hide the bag.**

"**Hello Red!" a soft voice purred and Robin walked slowly up to Red X with his hips swaying suspiciously and a flirty smirk playing on his lips.**

"**Um kid?" the thief asked completely astounded by Robin's attitude. Usually up to this point he would have a bo-staff to his face. So having Robin flirting with him was weird to say the least. Not unwelcome weird since Robin was hot as hell but more of unexpected weird. **

"**How are you darling?" Robin asked in a sweet tone as he ran his hand up and down Red's clothed chest.**

"**Ummm." was all the poor thief could say, not knowing how to react.**

**Raven, however, already knew why Robin was acting like that. She walked up to him, caught him by his arm and morphed away with a pouting Robin.**

**That was only one the many incidents that happened. Robin flirted with every single, cute male he could find. It didn't matter whether it was friend or foe, if was male and handsome, Robin went for it.**

**Raven tried to explain to her newly bonded brother that she understood that Robin was struggling with his new instincts but he should have some control.**

**Did Robin listen?**

**Of course.**

**For about five minutes.**

**Then Speedy appeared for a visit and Robin's mind went into vacation again.**

**END FLASHBACK**

So now you are wondering who our favorite hero-turned incubus was running from.

The answer is simple.

Who is the one male that Robin has been obsessing over the last few years and when he saw him, his inner demon were crazy with lust.

You guessed right!

Slade.

And for once it wasn't the mercenary's fault.

All the poor guy was trying to do was to take a walk through the park at night, in order to relax and decide what to about a certain little bird that was acting more than weird lately.

And then what happens?

Robin, dressed in civilian clothes and without a mask on, was walking through the park. Although dressed was a bit of exasperation. Shorts and a short tank top that was showing off his abs wasn't what one would call appropriate clothes.

In Robin's defense however it was hot and humid outside.

So when Robin saw Slade, for the hundredth time in three weeks, his reaction was something like…

"Looking hot Slade." he purred softly as he walked up to the mercenary and started running his hands all over Slade's extremely sculpted muscles. Slade had a body that would put any male to shame.

Tall, broad, muscled and handsome. The eye-patched and the white hair only added to his style.

Of course you can imagine what our young-hero-turned-demon-of-lust wanted Slade to do.

Bend him over the closest tree.

However Slade had morals.

No, seriously he had.

He would not give in till he found out what was going on with Robin. Then Robin was free game.

It took the poor man three weeks to find out what had happened to his little bird.

Robin, in the meantime, was mercilessly teasing the poor mercenary every time he saw him. The man nearly cried over in relief when he found out from Raven what had happened to Robin.

However his relief was short lived. Now that he knew what was wrong with Robin he had to act right? Pay the little bird back for his teasing right?

A truly evil smile appeared on the mercenary's lips.

Oh, he would so enjoy catching his little cock teasing bird.

So when he saw his little bird barely clothed, flirting with him for the hundredth time in three weeks, he snapped.

"Run and hope that I won't catch you little bird, because if I do, you won't be walking for a week." He snarled and took a step forward which in turn caused Robin to back off a bit and then run like hell.

Robin may be fast and agile but so was Slade. Even though he couldn't really see well in the darkness, he could hear the sound of his shoes as he was running or jumping from branch to branch. He could even hear the teen giggle about something.

That was his chance.

With the precision of a snake, he extended his own bo staff and caught the teen around his ankles, causing him to fall on his back. Slade took his chance and went on top of Robin, immobilizing his legs with his own and caught his slim wrists with his hands and pinned them beside Robin's head.

"Caught you." He whispered and with that kissed Robin.

Robin's eyes widened when Slade kissed him and it wasn't a gentle kiss either. He knew that he had been teasing the mercenary endlessly and that he was about to pay for it.

Did he care?

Hell no!

All that he cared at the moment was the strong male body on top of him and the amazing sensations that were flowing through his body.

So our cute hero did the only thing he could. Closed his eyes and went along for the ride with his chosen mate.

He would submit to him because he wanted to, because he had been the one to lure Slade here.

So in the end who really caught who?

THE END

* * *

Valkyria: So what do you guys think? It didn't have any smex but let your imagination run wild.

Wynja wanted hunting, creature-fic and Slade teaching his little bird a lesson. Hopefully I did a good job.

Please be so kind as to leave a review and tell me what you think and if I should write more TT fics.

Bye!


End file.
